


umfana uhlangana nentombazane

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	umfana uhlangana nentombazane

Ngenkathi uJaime efika ekhaya, ulaka lukayise lwalungumbono omubi ukubona. UJaime akathandanga ukuphefumula izwi lokuphikisana njengoba uyise ehlahlaze ngendlela uJaime alicekise ngayo igama leLannister, nokuthi wayejabule kanjani ukuthi umama kaJaime wayengekho ukuzungeza ukubona umfana owayenamahloni indodana yakhe. UJaime ubekade elawula ukungakhali kuze kube lelo phuzu, kodwa lapho ekhumbula ukushona kukanina, wayengasakwazi ukuzibamba izinyembezi. Ekugcineni, uyise wayeka ukumemeza, wathumela uJaime egumbini lakhe, wathi isikhathi seviki, uJaime bekungafanele ahambe ngaphansi kwezimo ezithile, njengoba egumbini lakhe lokulala kunendawo yokuhlala. Ukudla kukaJaime kwalethwa kuye inceku yendlu, uTysha, owayemomotheka kabuhlungu, futhi ngesinye isikhathi waze wamanga ngokushesha ngaphambi kokuphuthuma ukuyokwenza eminye imisebenzi yakhe.

Ngosuku lwesine, uJaime wayesenomzwangedwa njengoba ayenesithukuthezi. Wayekhathalela umfowabo uTirion, owayeneminyaka emibili kuphela, futhi akekho omunye umuntu owake waxhumana nomfana ompofu. UJaime wayecabanga ukuthi iTrion kumele libe lilodwa ngaphandle kokudlala nomuntu, futhi lowomcabango wamenza wazizwa edabukisayo njengoba ayengazihlalisa yedwa. Kepha okungaphezu kweTirion, uJaime waphuthelwa iwele lakhe uCersei. Bobabili bebelokhu behlukanisiwe, futhi ubengakaze ahlukane naye kulokhu kade kwenzeka… Kwakufanele ambone. Kwathi lapho uTysha engena ezomlethela isidlo sakhe sasemini, uJaime wabona ukuthi uCersei naye amkhumbule.

“Udadewenu ucele ukuthi ngikunikeze lokhu,” kusho uTysha emnikeza incwadi ebhalwe ngokucophelela, "Ungethembise ukuthi ngeke ngiyifunde."

“Ngiyabonga!” Kuphendula uJaime ngenjabulo, eyamukela le ncwadi. Walinda waze wanyathela izinyawo zakhe, wabe esevula inothi, ecindezela amehlo akhe ukuba afunde izinhlamvu ezihlanzekile. Kwamthatha isikhashana ukufeza umyalezo, njengoba izinhlamvu zonke zazinamakhanda ekhanda lakhe njengoba ayezama ukufunda, kepha wayelokhu ezibheka, ethanda amagama enza umqondo kuye. Ekugcineni wabakhipha - 'I mis yoo Jaime. Plees com uyangibona. Luv Cersei '. UJaime wamomotheka ngenkathi egoqa le nothi emuva, wayibeka ngaphansi komcamelo wakhe. Lapho ilanga liqala ukuphuma, uJaime wenza icebo.

Ngalobo busuku, lapho uTysha eza ezomlethela isidlo sakhe sakusihlwa, uJaime wamanga, futhi wahlikihla okhiye abasondelene nebhande lakhe. Wazizwa enecala elikhulu ngakho, njengoba ayazi ukuthi angaba senkingeni, kodwa kwakumele akwenzele uCersei. Izinto engizenzela uthando, wazicabanga kabuhlungu. Walinda imizuzu eminingana, ezama ukuthola isibindi sokungamlaleli ubaba wakhe, bese ephuma egumbini lakhe. Ngingubhubesi, wazitshela, futhi waqonda emnyango, wayivula nge-'bunk 'ethule. Weqa ezansi kwaseshholovini, wabheka ekhoneni ukuze aqiniseke ukuthi ubaba wakhe noma uTysha akekho mayelana… Babengekho. Ezibonga, waphonsa izinkinobho, wangqongqoza buthule emnyango kaCersei. Wayivula, futhi amehlo akhe anda njengoba ayemdonsa ngaphakathi.

“Jaime!” Wancama, wamgona, futhi wamgona wamqinisa, ngaphambi kokuba aqhubeke nokuzithela embhedeni wakhe.

“Cersei,” kuphefumula, “ngikuphuthele amaqashiso nenkatho enkulu.”

“Ngikukhumbule futhi, Jaime, kepha uma ubaba esibamba sizoba senkingeni enkulu. Mhlawumbe bekungafanele ukuthi ufike, ”kucabanga uCersei, engabaza ngokungazelele, kodwa uJaime wanikina ikhanda ngolaka.

“Kwakufanele ngize, Cersei! Benginesithukuthezi futhi nginesizungu ngivalelekile egumbini lami, akufani nokungenami. Awungifuni ngihambe, angithi? ”

“Cha, ungahambi. Hlala. Kodwa uma ubaba esibamba, kufanele uthembise ukuthi uzolibeka lonke icala, kulungile? ”

“Kulungile!” UJaime wavuma, engacabangi nokwenqaba. Nguyena owayejeziswa, hhayi uCersei, ngakho-ke wayekweleta ukuchitha isikhathi naye. Uma ubaba wabo ebabambile, ngeke afune ukuthi amawele akhe angene kunoma iyiphi inkinga. UCersei walanda onodoli bakhe abasebenza ngokhuni, wanika uJaime, kwathi ngehora elilandelayo beshayisana phansi bedlala noPrincess noPrincess, uJaime wakhohlwa konke ngakho konke okunye, okubaluleke kakhulu kuye kwakukhona.

“Ngikhathele,” uCersei aqhaqhazele, esukuma. Wasukuma naye uJaime, wafaka onodoli eshalofini, ehlela imilenze ukuze ilenga emaphethelweni, idindilize ngaphezulu phansi.

“Angifuni ukuhamba, Cersei! Nginomzwangedwa egumbini lami! Ake ungivumele ngihlale nawe, pleeeeease! ”Wakhala uJaime, ebambelela kuye ngesandla.

"Hawu, kulungile," uCersei wabubula, "Kepha sizobanjwa, futhi angikhulumi nawe uma ngingena enkingeni."

“Ngeke ungene enkingeni, ngeke ngikuvumele. Ngicashe, ”athembisa uJaime, esula izinyembezi esweni lakhe. Waphenduka lapho uCersei eshintsha, kepha wayengenazo i-pajamas zakhe, ngakho-ke wayehlala ezingutsheni zakhe zasemini. Waboleka isixubho sikaCersei ukuxubha amazinyo, wabe esekhwela embhedeni oseceleni kwakhe, uCersei wagigitheka njengoba ewela phakathi kodonga noJaime.

“Umkhulu kakhulu!” Wahlekisa, emhlikihla ngesikhiya sakhe, wamqukula emuva ngqo.


End file.
